hitchhiker
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: Marissa is on her way back to Newport and her car breaks down. response to a challange.
1. Chapter 1

This is written for a challange over at the Marissa/Alex board.

And I hope that writting this will help me with some inspiration to some of my other stories, first and for most A year to remember, so that I can finish that one.

disclaimer: I don't own the OC or it's characters.

feedback: I would love to know what you all think of this.

* * *

**Hitchhiker**

_**Rooster fights**_

Her car had broken down on the road in the middle of nowhere, and her cellphone had died an hour ago or so. And if she was going to be honest with herself, there was probably no reception out here anyway.

She looked both right and left but she couldn't see a car anywhere in sight and she couldn't even hear a car.

It was dead, there was probably no traffic here. She had no idea why she had chosen this road instead of the high way and now she was going to be late to her sister's graduation.

She walked to the passenger side of her red mustang that she now had to leave behind. She grabbed the backpack that lied on the seat and her purse that was next to it. All she could do was to start and walk and hopefully that was run into someone that could give her a ride or at least let her borrow a phone and call someone that would be able to come and pick her up.

She continued to walk along the road with her thumb out, hoping that someone would stop for her but she hadn't had any luck on that so far, sure it hadn't been that many car that had passed her by but with every car that drove past her she lost a small amount of hope. It didn't take her that long before all of her hope had vanished.

"Just one more car." She said to herself as she saw a jeep coming down the road. "if this car doesn't stop then I am walking all the way back to Newport." She closed her eyes and stuck her thumb out and the jeep passed her, without slowing down.

All she wanted to so was scream after the car and she promised herself once again, like had done so many times for the last couple of hours that the next time she saw a hitcher she would stop and let them ride along.

She took one last look in the direction that the jeep had been heading and she saw that it had stopped. She could see that the jeep had stopped and someone was getting out of the car. It looked like a girl, and she was happy that the driver had been a girl she somehow felt safer if it turned out to be a girl.

She quickened her pace; it didn't take that long for her to be next to the car.

"So where are you going?" The driver asked as she had reached the car.

"Newport." She answered. "Can I get a ride?"

"Sure, I'm passing through or well I am now."

"Thank you." She said as she looked at the girl. "You are a lifesaver and the next time I see someone hitching a ride I am stopping." The girl just laughed, and she couldn't help but to smile. "I'm Marissa by the way."

"Nice to meet you Marissa." The girl said and smiled. "And I guess that it was your car that I passed by a while ago."

"Probably so." Marissa answered and she looked the girl over real quick, blonde and blue eyes, like any California girl that she had seen. "So what's your name?"

"Alex." The blonde said and she was about to climb back into her car. "So you did want a ride, right?" She asked as she leaned out the window.

"yeah." Marissa said and thanked whatever higher power that had sent Alex her way.

"So you better hurry up 'cause this doesn't stay put that much longer." Alex said and laughed, Marissa threw her backpack in the back of the jeep before she climb to the seat next to Alex. "So you are going to Newport…" Alex waited for Marissa to continue on with that sentence and maybe tell her why she was heading there. "I can't say that I have been there."

"Oh, not much to tell." Marissa said as she tried start up her phone again but she had no such luck with that. "I was born and bred there. I can say that I was happy to get away from there."

"So why are you going back then?" Alex asked as she gave Marissa a quick glance.

"My sister is graduating. So according to my mother I should be there." Marissa said but she didn't sound that ecstatic about that.

"you know even if you don't like your mother you should be there for your sister." Alex said, and she wanted to tell the girl next to her so much more but she wasn't sure if that would be the best idea. "But I can help you with your mother if you like."

"I take any advice about how to handle her that I can." Marissa said. "but I am not sure if you could help me with her, she is like any other Newport housewife."

"And that means almost an alcoholic and she has way too much money to spend and goes to spas and those kinds of things." Alex said and laughed, when she saw the look on Marissa's face.

"I thought you said you had never been to Newport." Marissa said and Alex couldn't help but to laugh at the girl.

"That is true but that doesn't mean I know about the housewives." Alex said as she changed the song on the stereo. "They are the same everywhere, and have you seen one you have seen all of them."

"Okay." Marissa said and looked at the blonde. "Let's say that I buy that, how would you tackle my mother."

"just agree with all what she is saying." Alex said, and she thought back to what she had done with her own mother. "Let's say that she wants to take you and your sister out to dinner after graduation." Alex looked at the brunette that was in the seat next to her.

"I know that she would do want to do that." Marissa said as she leaned her head back against the seat. "So how should I act about that."

"My guess is that she thinks that you want agree to that." Marissa just nodded as she heard what Alex was saying and at the same time trying to get the blonde to move one. "Just tell her that it's a delightfully idea and that you would love."

"I don't think that she will by that." Marissa said and looked at Alex like the blonde was crazy.

"Just try it and I will even give you my number when we get to Newport so that you can call me and tell me how it all went." Alex said.

And the car ride was silent for almost half an hour.

"So you know where I am going." Marissa said as she looked at Alex. "So now I want to know where you are going."

"I'm on my way to Mexico." Alex said and Marissa just looked at her waiting for the blonde to say something more. "You know to see some real rooster-fights."

"Please tell me that you are kidding." Marissa said, Alex was just laughing; she kind of liked trying to get a rise out of the girl next to her. Alex had tried earlier but Marissa hadn't gone for the bait but this time she had.

"Yeah, I'm kidding with you." Alex said. "I kind of need to go and pick up a friend at the border."

"What happened to the friend?" Marissa asked.

"I think she was the one that lost her car in those rooster-fights." Alex said and she could see that Marissa was about to say something. "Before you say something, she is crazy and the only reason I am picking her up is that she said she was paying and I kind of need the money."

"Okay, I am not going to judge you." Marissa said and smiled, she really liked this girl and they had just been talking for a couple of hours. "At least not out loud."

"Fine by me." Alex said and she saw that they passed by a sign that told them that they were in Santa Monica. She couldn't believe how fast the time had passed by. It felt like it had been a minute or so ago that she had picked Marissa up just outside of Gover Beach or at least around there. "So, it's about an hour left of this drive then you will be in Newport."

Marissa glanced on the clock and tried to remember when the graduation would start and it looked like she would be able to make it, with a couple of minutes to spare but she wouldn't have the time to change or take a shower.

"Thanks so much for all of this." Marissa said and looked at Alex. "I just have one question for you."

"Okay." Alex said looking at Marissa waiting for her to say something. "just ask away."

"You don't happen to have some wipes." Marissa said a bit guilty as she looked at the blonde.

"Look in the glove compartment, if I have any it would be there." Alex said as she turned left so that she was driving in the direction of Long Beach, that was how she was supposed to drive according to the GPS.

"I can't find any wipes but you have some other interesting things in here." Marissa said as she grabbed brown bag, Alex tried to remember what she could have in the bag and before she had a chance to say anything Marissa had opened it and was about to get whatever it was out of the bag. It was then the blonde remember that her friend had borrowed the car before the friend had gone to Mexico.

"please just put it back." Alex said and she didn't want to take her eyes of the road. "And before you say anything it doesn't belong to me."

"That is what they say." Marissa said and laughed, she had looked inside the bag before she had said anything and it was just an empty bottle of tequila that was in it.

"I would almost say nice reference but it was kind of wrong wording." Alex said and smiled. "And it is my friends I promise."

"I will believe you if you can explain that reference thing to me." Marissa said and smiled.

"You haven't seen Dr. Horrible's sing along blog." Alex said, she was shocked that Marissa hadn't seen that.

"The what?" Marissa asked, she had no idea what Alex was talking about.

"You should be lucky that it's not that far until we are in Newport." Alex said. "And I am going to be nice to you, and drop you of that school."

"Thank you so much." Marissa said. "And as soon as I have the chance I will watch this sing along thing."

"that is all that I am asking of you." Alex said and they had now passed the sign that was welcoming them to Newport. "And of course that you will call me when you have pissed of your mother with agreeing to what she is asking."

"That is somthign that I can agree on." Marissa said, and she could see the school, "you need to make a right the next chance you get."

"That I can do." Alex said and a couple of minutes later the two of them were on the parking lot at Harbor High, Marissa's old High School and them same school that her sister was graduating from.

Marissa jumped out of the car and she was about to run to the doors to the school so that she could get to the field where the graduation ceremony was going to be held, as always. She could hear Alex calling for her.

"You need my number if you are going to be calling me"

Carp, she was going to be late now, but she had no choice, she needed that number. "Sorry about that." Marissa said as she was at the jeep again.

Alex grabbed a marker from one of the compartments on the car door and wrote a number on the brunette's arm. "You call me when you have the chance."

"I will do that and when you are passing pass this little town from your trip back from the border you can stop by so that I can get a lift back."

"That might happen." Alex said and Marissa ran to the doors, she was going to make it to the ceremony and she was going to make an entrance. "It was nice having your company."

"I can say the same." Marissa yelled as she heard what Alex had yelled after her, and she turned around and waved.

Who knew that you could meet someone that nice when you hitchhiked so you would be able to make it to your sister's graduation that you in the first place hadn't wanted to attend. Marissa was sure that she was going to use the number that Alex had written on her arm, she looked down on the arm, so that she would be able to see the number and as she did a phone number wasn't the only thing that she could read.

_Go on a date with me._ And then it was the blonde's number and a big smiley face.

* * *

There is one more part written to this and I will post it if there is anyone intrested in reading that part.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to say thanks for the feedback on the first chapter and here is the second one and the last one of this story, I would love to know what you think of this.

Mermaid inn

Alex was at the Mexican border where she was waiting for her friend that had told her that she would be there. As the blonde was searching for her phone so that she could call that friend, she heard a knock on the windshield of the car and she looked up and she could see her friend standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"What's up loser?"

"I do believe that you should be nice to me." Alex said as she looked at her friend, who if Alex was honest didn't look that upset. "You are the one that lost your car in a cockfight."

"That's true but I am not the one that drives from San Francisco, down here to pick up her friend." The girl said. "That is you, and that makes you the loser."

"Just get in the car so that we can leave." Alex sighed, she was starting to regret that she had agreed to come and get her friend.

As her friend got in the car she looked around and waited to Alex to start the car, and Alex turned around and she was on her way back to San Francisco, but first she would have to go through Newport, she wanted to talk to Marissa.

"So what is it that I smell?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jodie." Alex said as she turned to her friend, she wanted to hit the Latina but she knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do while she still was driving her own car. "I can't smell anything."

"I know what I smell…" Jodie said as she looked at Alex, studying the blonde that was driving the car. "…you had a girl in this car before you got her."

"I didn't have a girl in the car." Alex said, and thought back to Marissa. "Or at least not the way that you think."

"I don't always go there." Jodie tried to defend herself. "But you did have a female passenger in this car when you were driving here. Alex just sighed this was going to be a long couple of hours with Jodie in the car.

"I can tell you this much." Alex said as she turned into a parking at a roadside diner, she needed something to eat. "There was this girl, that needed a ride, her car broke down and a dropped her off in Newport."

"Newport?" Jodie asked, she had heard about that place or at least Orange County. "So it was a Barbie?"

"No, she was no Barbie." Alex said and got of the car and walk inside the diner. "And I am not telling you anymore about this." Jodie just looked at the blonde; she knew that she was going to get Alex to talk sooner or later.

As the two of them sat at a table and the waitress had brought them the food that they had ordered, Jodie was trying to figure out what was going on inside of her friend's head.

"So you picked up this stranger that was hitching a ride to Newport because her car broke down. You do know how impossible that sound." Jodie said as she looked at Alex that was sipping on her coffee.

"I know what you mean but she needed a ride." Alex said and took one of her fries and threw it at the Latina. "And I gave her a ride."

"Nice." Jodie said as she grinned and nodded her head.

"Not like that." Alex sighed; Jodie did have a one tracked mind.

"So that means that she wasn't hot." Jodie concluded. "Otherwise you would have given her a ride."

"You do know how crude you sound." Alex said and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she was about to answer when she looked at the screen and she saw an unknown number, she was pretty sure that it was Marissa and Alex didn't want to answer the call in front of Jodie. She would never hear the end of it. "And just so you know she was hot." And her phone went off once again and Jodie just looked at the blonde.

"You won't answer that call." Jodie asked, and almost smirked as she looked at Alex. "You never know who might be calling."

"You did not give _my_ number to any of those…" Alex said, she wasn't sure what she should be calling them.

"No I did not give your number to any of the girls that I hooked up with; I learned my lesson the last time." Jodie said and laughed. "And I know that you know how to handle them if I would have and I don't want that to happen again."

"Good." Alex said, and left some money for their food. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure." Jodie said and left, Alex just sighed, she had to put down some more money, Jodie always left like that and the Latina had never really paid for a meal in her life time. As Alex walked back to her car, she phone rang for the third time and she decided to pcik it up this.

"Alex."

"hi, this is Marissa." Alex smiled to herself, she had been waiting for this call. "And I just wanted you to know that what you told me worked."

"I know that it always does." Alex said as she walked to her jeep, and she saw that Jodie tried to get her attention, so that they could start driving again. "You think that I can call you back at a later time."

"Sure." Marissa said with a bit hesitation.

"I kind of have to go back to the road, I think that we might be in Newport in a hour or so." Alex said, hoping that it would be okay with the other girl.

"So you talk to your hitcher." Jodie said as Alex sat back in the driver's seat. Alex just glared at her friend.

"That is nothing that you need to think about." Alex said and started the car; she wasn't going to talk to Jodie just yet. "And just so you know we are staying in Newport."

"I need to get back home like tonight." Jodie said and looked at Alex. "I thought you knew that."

"Oh, I must have forgotten that part." Alex said as they were back on the road again. "SO I guess that you need to get your ass from Newport by yourself if you need to get back home tonight."

"But it's like a two hour drive to LA from Newport." Jodie said as she looked over at Alex but the blonde didn't turn her head so that Jodie had any eye contact with her friend. "You can stay with me tonight before you go back to San Fran in the morning."

Alex clenched her fists as good as she could before she said in a clam voice. "You think that is the reason for me staying in Newport?"

"What else would it be?" The Latina said as she shrugged her shoulders. Alex started to count to ten in her head hoping that it would calm her down.

"I'm going to meet up with Marissa." Alex said as she had calmed down a bit.

"Oh, so the hitcher has a name." Jodie said and smiled. "Maybe I should stay behind and make sure that you don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Alex didn't really talk to Jodie for the rest of the ride to Newport. As the blonde stopped at a motel, she looked at the sign, the Mermaid inn, it had to do, well for Jodie at least. "Just check in here and I'll get you in the morning if you are still here."

"So are you paying for this or what?" Jodie asked as she walked away from the car.

"Do you have any money to pay with?" Alex asked and Jodie grinned and shook her head that was no surprise for Alex, she knew that she had to pay for her friend in the morning but she had a chance to meet up with Marissa and paying for a night a motel for Jodie was worth it.

"So I'm in Newport." Alex said as she had called Marissa.

"Great, I am still at the restaurant with my mother and sister." Marissa said, and Alex felt a bit defeated after hearing Marissa tell her that. "But if you make it here, then I'll try my best to leave, I think I have an idea for that."

"Great." Alex said, and she felt a bit better after hearing that Marissa would try and leave a bit earlier than she had planned. "So where are you?"

"I'm at Villa Nova." Marissa said, and she could hear Alex almost take a deep breathe. "So I'll see you soon then?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Alex said and started up her jeep and pushed in the name of the restaurant and got the directions and she started to drive.

When she was outside the restaurant she texted Marissa to let the girl now that she was outside and waiting for her. She did have to wait that long before she could see Marissa coming out from the restaurant smiling.

"So, what did you say to you family?" Alex asked as Marissa climbed into the car.

"Oh, you know, this hot chick that I got a ride from, wanted me to meet up with her." Marissa said as seriously as she could, and she was happy that she didn't crack up as soon as she said it but as soon as she meet those blue eyes the brunette started to laugh. "No, not really, I just told them that I ran into an old friend earlier and that, we had planned to meet up later tonight and I needed to go."

"So where do you want to go?" Alex asked as the two of them drove away from the restaurant.

"I was hoping that we could go to the beach." Marissa said and she looked at Alex, and she could see something in the blonde's eyes. "I don't know why but there is something about the beach."

"I know what you mean." Alex said as she turned a right. "I always go to the beach when I need to think." She gave Marissa a quick glance before she continued on. "I believe that it's the ocean, it calms me down in a great way."

The two of them left the car and walked down the beach, the hands were brushing against each other as they walked. Alex wanted to take a hold of the other girl's hand but she didn't want to move to quickly but before she had a chance to do anything about it, she could feel Marissa take a hold of her hand, and Alex changed the grip, so that their fingers laced together, and it felt great.

As the two of them passed by a pier along the walk, she blonde stopped and turned to Marissa. "I think that we can sit down, here."

"Are you sure?" Marissa asked, she wasn't sure of this was the best thing to do.

"I am sure." Alex said as she sat down, she took of her jacket and placed on the sand, and she looked at Marissa. "You can sit on the jacket if you want." The girl sat down next to Alex, and the two of them looked out over the ocean. It was quite around them, the only thing that they really could hear was the waves that came in over the beach.

"If you look closely." Alex said as she turned to Marissa. "You can see how the tide is about to change." Marissa looked out over the ocean and she could see what Alex meant.

"I didn't know that." The brunette whispered, and she moved closer to Alex.

"The change of the tide is kind of important to me." Alex said as she looked at Marissa.

"why?" Marissa asked as she held the eye contact with Alex.

"When the tide changes, something is going to change in my life." Alex said, she leaned closer to Marissa. The brunette could feel how close the blonde was to her and she didn't back down, she wanted this to happen.

And that was when she could feel Alex's lips on her own; she had never thought that this was what Alex had meant with changes.

"And now the tide has changed." Alex said as they broke apart and Marissa could just smile, and the brunette placed her head on the blondes shoulder and Alex placed her arm around Marissa's shoulder, holding her close.


End file.
